Marvel Database:Race Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category:Races } | Category: } }} } | } | } | } | }} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Unknown }Category:Races with } Identities }|;}} | }|;}} | ;}};}}| }|;}} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}};|1}}| }|;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}};|2}}| }|;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}};|3}}| }|;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}};|4}}| }|;|4}} }} | }- }}}=0|Expression}} | }Category: } |Earth- }Category:Earth- } }} }} } } }}} | 0 | none | no eyes | n/a | no = No EyesCategory:Races with No Eyes | }Category:Races with } Eyes }} } | }|,}} } Eyes | }Category:Races with } Eyes | }|,}} } }} }} }}} | bald = BaldCategory:Bald Races | 0 | none | no hair | no = No HairCategory:Races with No Hair | }Category:Races with } Hair }} } |, }}} | bald = Bald | 0 | none | no hair | no = No HairCategory:Races with No Hair | }Category:Races with } Hair }} }} }}} | 0 | none | no skin | n/a | no = No SkinCategory:Races with No Skin | }Category:Races with } Skin }} } | }|,}} } Skin | }Category:Races with } Skin | }|,}} } }} }} }}} | 0 | none | no limbs | n/a | no = NoneCategory:Races with No Limbs | 1 | one = OneCategory:Races with One Limb | }Category:Races with } Limbs }} }|,}} | ,}} Fingers }|,|1}}| },}} Fingers }|,|1}} | }}} | 0 | none | no limbs | n/a | no = NoneCategory:Races with No Fingers | 1 | one = OneCategory:Races with One Finger | }Category:Races with } Fingers }} }} }}} | 0 | none | no limbs | n/a | no = NoneCategory:Races with No Toes | 1 | one = OneCategory:Races with One Toe | }Category:Races with } Toes }} }}} | 0 | none | no limbs | n/a | no = NoneCategory:Races with No Eyes | 1 | one = OneCategory:Races with One Eye | }Category:Races with } Eyes }} } }|eathers}} | Category:Races with Feathers }} Origin } }}} |gestalt}} | Category:Gestalt Races }} }}} |alien}} | Category:Races of Aliens }} }}} |clone}} | Category:Races of Clones }} }}} |cosmic being}}| Category:Races of Cosmic Beings }} }}} |cosmic ray}} | Category:Cosmic Ray Exposed Races }} }}} |cyborg}} | Category:Races of Cyborgs }} }}} |deity}} }}} |deities}} | Category:Races of Deities }} }}} |doppelganger}} | Category:Races of Doppelgangers }} }}} |gamma ray}} | Category:Gamma Ray Exposed Races }} }}} |homo superior}} | Category:Mutants (Homo superior) }} }}} |ionic}} | }}}|psionic}}||Category:Ionic Races}} }} }}} |magician}} | Category:Races of Magicians }} }}} |mutate}} | Category:Races of Mutates }} }}} |robot}} | Category:Races of Robots }} }}} |super-soldier}} }}} |super soldier}} | Category:Races of Super-Soldiers }} }}} |time traveler}} | Category:Races of Time Travelers }} }}} |undead}} | Category:Undead Races }} }}} |vampire}} | Category:Races of Vampires Category:Undead Races}} }}} |werewolf}} | Category:Races of Werewolves }} }}} |psionic entity}}| Category:Races of Psionic Entities }} } } } | } | } }} }Category:Extinct Species }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}} }|;|0}}}}/Creator}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}} }|;|1}}}}/Creator}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}} }|;|2}}}}/Creator}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}} }|;|3}}}}/Creator}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}} }|;|4}}}}/Creator}} | } | } }}}/Creator | } }} }} First Appearance } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Race First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} — Last Appearance } | }|Season}} | } | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }}Category:Extinct Species |Category:Living Species }} } | } |: }| }|[[ }]]| }}} }}|: }}}}} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of this race is unknown. }} } Powers } | } | None known. }} Abilities } | } | None known. }} Average Strength level } | } | Unknown. }} Weaknesses } | } | None known. }} } } } } } | } } | Habitat: } }} } | Gravity: } }} } | Atmosphere: } }} } | Population: } }} }} } } } } } | } } |'Type of Government:' } }} } |'Level of Technology:' } }} } |'Cultural Traits:' } }} } |'Representatives:' } }} }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * * Appearances of * Media was Mentioned in * Race Gallery: /Images | * Images of }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ } | | Category:Race Image Needed }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Race History Needed }}Category:Templated Articles Usage Always Present Fields | Name = NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Habitat = NORMAL HABITAT | Gravity = NORMAL GRAVITY | Atmosphere = NORMAL ATMOSPHERE | Population = KNOWN POPULATION | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | AvgStrength = AVERAGE PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | GovernmentType = TYPE OF GOVERNMENT | TechnologyLevel = LEVEL OF TECHNOLOGY | CulturalTraits = CULTURAL TRAITS | Representatives = ANY KNOWN REPRESENTATIVES' NAMES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | BodyType = AVERAGE BODY TYPE | AvgHeight = AVERAGE HEIGHT | AvgWeight = AVERAGE WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOR | Hair = HAIR COLOR | Hair2 = SECONDARY HAIR COLOR | Skin = SKIN COLOR | NumberOfLimbs = NUMBER OF LIMBS | NumberOfFingers = NUMBER OF FINGERS | NumberOfToes = NUMBER OF TOES | NumberOfEyes = NUMBER OF EYES | SpecialAdaptations = ANY SPECIAL ADAPTATIONS | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | GalaxyOfOrigin = GALAXY OF ORIGIN | StarSystemOfOrigin = STAR SYSTEM OF ORIGIN | HomePlanet = HOME PLANET | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | HabitatHeader = DEFAULT : Habitat | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | MiscellaneousHeader = DEFAULT : Miscellaneous | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Races * If Defined: ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } Limbs ** Category: } Fingers ** Category: } Toes ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Race History Needed (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Extinct Species (if } is defined) ** Category:Extinct Species (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Races (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add }}|dc}}|T }}